


fragile, lost  [PODFIC]

by Halbereth



Series: Halbereth's podfics of Feather's even if i could (make a deal with god) series [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Flashback, Just Add Kittens, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halbereth/pseuds/Halbereth
Summary: He's already fed her once, when he first woke up - fed her, put her in the litter, and otherwise left her in the box with the heat pad under it on low. Now, at the hour most sane people start their day, her noises turn on an edge of distress instead of just noise, endless baby call and answer. So he digs out the washed bottle and the stuff the vet student gave him and goes to pick her up.[the kitten's first 48 hours part 2][PODFIC VERSIONThe Kitten Acquisition Arc, part IV]
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Halbereth's podfics of Feather's even if i could (make a deal with god) series [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665052
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	fragile, lost  [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [what's this?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222580) by [Feather (lalaietha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/Feather). 
  * Inspired by [fragile, lost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389288) by [Feather (lalaietha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/Feather). 



**Text:** [fragile, lost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389288)

**Author:** [Feather (lalaietha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/Feather)

**Reader:** [Halbereth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halbereth/pseuds/Halbereth)

**Length:** 8 minutes 18 seconds

**Download:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1HN0F6aDuGAmSak2vZIGzVy3-u3iigLNh/view?usp=sharing)

Made with help from the following resources:

\- Shmaylor's [Podfic Posting Guide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656948)  
\- [This](https://the-dragongirl.tumblr.com/post/137390369796/how-to-podfic-a-highly-biased-and-incomplete) tumblr post

**Note: Archive warning is because this story opens with a gory flashback. Skip to about the 1:48/1:49 mark if you want to avoid it. Just Bucky and kitten after that.**


End file.
